


How to Crush A Crush

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	How to Crush A Crush

Whoa.  


This was weird.  


What the hell.

Patrick was trying hard not to show it, but Pete kept giving him long unreadable stares and if he kept paying so much attention to Andy, then he was sure Pete would open his big mouth and say something about it.

But this was Andy Fucking Hurley.....just about the best drummer this side of the Equator.

When Pete had finally got him to come down to rehearsals one Wednesday (yeah, yeah, so Patrick remembered the day), Patrick could only gape at him. Andy Fucking Hurley.

"Alright! You made it, my man!" Joe had roared, jumping over wires and boxes and nearly giving Patrick a neat roundhouse kick to the temple as he rushed to greet Andy, who merely smiled and punched Joe in the arm.

"Trohman. Number One Fan, you're STILL a crazy bitch." They all laughed uproariously at this, except Patrick, whose mouth still hung slightly open. Pete walked over, put his hand under Patrick's chin, and snapped it shut for him.

"Hey, Andy. This is Patrick. This kid has an amazing voice."

"Does he? I guess I'll hear for myself. Great to meet you, Patrick," Andy replied, and Patrick stood to shake his calloused hand.

"Yeah...uh...yeah, nice to meet you too..."

Pete rolled his eyes in derision.

"Yeah, he's much better at singing, trust me on this one."

Damn, but that dude could beat those drums. They were on this messed up tour, and Andy hadn't had much time to practice with them, but you couldn't tell. You just couldn't tell. To say that Patrick was impressed was an understatement...you know, like saying the Sahara was a little dusty, something like that. Patrick realised that he was actually crushing a little on the dude the moment he forgot an entire bridge to a song because he had been watching Andy do what Andy did best. Crazy.

Pete's reaction was even crazier.

"I mean, a WHOLE BRIDGE? Come the FUCK ON!!!" He shrieked at Patrick as they sat in a friend's basement the next day.

Patrick was practicing to twirl Andy's drumsticks...he could never get them to stay up as long as Andy did.

"What? I made a mistake." Whoops. There went one. "Im still a kid, remember? I'm allowed to make mistakes, Pete." Oh man. There went the other...it nearly gouged Pete's eye out. Uh-oh. Pete simply threw a withering look at him and stalked out the basement. He slammed the door, and almost immediately it re-opened and Andy strolled in, with that laid-back walk and the intense eyes. Patrick's mouth went a little dry.

"Hey. What's got Pete's panties in a bunch?"

"Uhhh..I nearly took his eye out with one of your sticks. It was one of those things where I was-uhmm-trying to twirl them."

Andy laughed out loud, and took one of the sticks off the floor, twirling it effortlessly.

"See, man, this takes practice. Years and years of it. And besides, your fingers are a little smaller than mine are...you probably need a different size stick. You know this though...you used to be a drummer too."

"Yeah, but not as awesome as you." Patrick could have crashed his head into the nearest wall. How teenie did could he get?

But Andy grinned, showing off that little gap, and flopped down beside Patrick on the ratty sofa.

"Well. I can't sing like you do. So I guess we're both good in the awesome department."

Patrick cleared his throat. There seemed to be a very large rock lodged in there somewhere.

"So....what are Joe and Peter good at?"

"Joe? He's a really decent guitar player....Pete? He's good at being jealous at me over you."

Patrick spun around so hard he nearly choked himself on his guitar strap.

"What?!"

Andy simply inspected his fingernails.

"I mean, I'm really flattered that you admire me and all, man, but if I have to endure one more glare from Pete, Im gonna shove my sticks down his ears."

Patrick was speechless, and Andy patted his back comfortingly, placing the stick in his hand.

"Keep twirling, dude. Like most things in life, you'll get the hang of it."

When Patrick finally managed to corner Pete about the Andy-glaring, Pete started out with flat-out denial.

"Me? GLARING at Andy? The fuck are you talking about?"

"He said you were."

"Come on. Why would I be glaring at him?"

Patrick gazed at Pete steadily.

"See, now, you're glaring at me."

"I'm not. I can't believe that I'm still a teenager and I act more mature than you do."

"Well.....well, I can't believe you're in love with Andy, then." Pete spat, and there was that glare. Yup. Andy should REALLY shove those sticks down his ears if that was the way Pete had been giving him that look.

"Oh my god, you are like....impossible." Patrick stomped over to him and shoved him over to sit beside him. "I mean....I don't know how to explain it. Its a little crush, man. Admit it....the dude's fucking awesome. How could I not have a crush?"

But Pete was getting all huffy, going as far as to fold his arms and turning away from him.

"Jesus, Pete-"

"Couldn't you have crushed on me?"

Patrick gaped at him for approximately 4 seconds before he leaned back in the sofa they were in and let out the biggest peals of laughter ever. Pete turned around to look at him, a small unwilling smile playing around the corners of his mouth. When Patrick finally managed to get past his giggles, Pete suddenly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Patrick's mouth. Pulled back. Looked at Patrick. And went in for another.

"Hmmmm," Patrick went after the second kiss, enjoying them immensely. "What were those for?"

"The first one was to CRUSH any Andy-crush you had. The second one was to MAKE you crush on me."

He went in for another one, and Patrick parted his lips slightly, and Pete's tongue decided to make an invasion.

"And that one," murmured Pete against his mouth, "was for almost taking my eye out with a drumstick, you clumsy moron."

"Less talking, more kissing, you jealous asshole. I got me an Andy-crush to work off," Patrick commanded.


End file.
